This invention relates to a loom and more particularly to a loom used for making strips that are sewn together to form a rag rug.
In the past many different types of carpet weaving frames have been devised. One example of such a frame is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,268. It has a frame having spaced pairs of bars thereon around which strips of material can be wound and then sewn to a pair of strands. The pairs of bars facilitate cutting the strips between the bars of each pair. After this occurs the strands are sewn together to form a carpet or rug with the cut portions of the material extending upwardly from the base formed by the strands.
Another type of a loom is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,916. This loom is also used for making strips for rugs. It has a long and narrow base to which is attached, at one end, an open topped box. The box is large enough to hold two full balls of warp cord. At the other end of the base board is, rigidly mounted, a warp clamp post. Also mounted on the base board and adjacent the open top box is a warp cord tightening device. The string from the open topped box is threaded through the warp cord tightening device and has its end secured in the warp post. Strips of fabric are then looped over the string with the free ends pulled upwardly between the strings and drawn tight as the strip is pulled toward the warp post. After continually adding strips of fabric to the string in the above described manner a strip is formed that can be used to make a rag rug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,310 to Packham on Feb. 23, 1982 discloses a rag rug loom similar to the present invention but does not include the improvements of the quick release cam locks and fold up legs disclosed in the instant invention.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel rag rug loom that is inexpensive, simple to make and use as well as to provide a loom that is highly efficient in its work.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel rag rug loom that can be used to make decorative rugs from scraps of fabric that would otherwise be thrown away.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel rag rug loom that can be used by persons undergoing rehabilitation to improve their hand eye skills.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel rag rug loom that can be used by small children in school or in craft programs.